


The Office Affair

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't take it seriously, Established Relationship, I should be working on my wips, M/M, Mikasa is my queen and she's going to slay in a few years okay, Office AU, but I had to get this out of my system, long story short: don't believe gossip, this is stupid though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Eren Jaeger is the company sweetheart. Levi Ackerman is the company hero. And apparently, they are cheating on their wives. With each other.Or are they?





	

The Marketing Department Assistant Manager Eren Jaeger was the most popular guy in the whole company building. He was fun to be around, kind to everyone and brought a smile to people’s faces. There wasn’t day he didn’t receive a love confession from someone, anonymous or otherwise. The only damper on the single women’s moods was the ring adorning his left hand. And if the vehement refusal to any “just one night” propositions was anything to go by, he was happy in his relationship.

The Head of the Marketing Department Levi Ackerman was the most admired guy in the whole company building. He was talented, accomplished, demanded respect everywhere he went and he was unfairly attractive. He had three separate fan clubs. There wasn’t a day he didn’t receive a love confession, strictly anonymous of course. The only damper on his fan’s moods was the ring adorning his left hand. And if the vehement refusal to any “just one night” propositions was anything to go by, he was happy in his relationship.

So it was only natural the rumors spread like wildfire when one fateful day, the two of them were caught kissing in the break room by a lowly worker running an errand. It all went downhill from there as everyone started carefully watching any and all of their interactions.

The whole building soon realized that the mean Levi Ackerman knew how to _smile_ when in the presence of Eren Jaeger. The whole building soon noticed the two of them left the office together more often than not. The whole building soon talked about how they always spent their breaks together. The whole building soon wondered how it was that Eren Jaeger was allowed to make Levi Ackerman his precious tea. The whole building soon saw the whole, dreadful truth.

The two most sought after men were cheating on their wives. With each other.

It went like this for months. There were more and more instances when the two men were caught kissing or holding hands, and everyone seemed to slowly accept the fact the two Company Idols were using the company grounds as the opportunity to cheat on their respective spouses. Everyone knew and everyone turned a blind eye to it.

Even with all this evidence, there were still people who didn’t believe the reality of the situation. Some even laughed at the idea. Like the Head of the Human Resources Department, Hanji Zoe, or the whole of the culprits’ own Marketing Department. Which was surprising since Hanji was Levi Ackerman’s best friend and “the Levi Squad”, as the Marketers were nicknamed, had the most opportunity to monitor the two, so they should be the first ones to identify their illicit behavior. The others wrote it off as denial.

That was how things were up until the afternoon when “she” showed up.

The surprisingly tall Asian woman strode into the building like she owned it, her impossibly high heels clipping on the polished floors intimidatingly while her confident posture, silky hair and beautiful figure turned heads and dropped jaws.

She only made a brief stop at the reception desk to announce her presence before she stalked over to the elevators and disappeared from the view of the people in the lobby, leaving only stunned silence behind.

Her deadly walk continued once again when she stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor, leaving the same disaster behind her as she did downstairs. She paid no attention to the slobbering men and awed women, however, as she walked with a purpose, greeting the employees she knew but not stopping until she arrived at the marketing department, where she stopped to scan the open space, obviously looking for someone.

Dissatisfied, she stopped the young and maybe a bit terrified intern who tried to pass by her on her way out. “Miss?”

The girl jumped and squeaked at being addressed by someone like this, when the Asian woman’s eyes zeroed in on her and her perfectly manicured hand fell on her shoulder. “Y-Yes?”

The woman smiled lightly, only adding to the intimidating effect she had on the poor inexperienced girl. “I’m looking for Eren Jaeger; can you tell me where he is?”

The intern’s mind flashed to five minutes earlier when she saw the man in question enter Mr. Ackerman’s office, followed by the blinds being shut not so subtly. She was not deaf to the rumors, even though she was new. “Uhmm...” her voice jumped an octave higher still. “He’s busy right now. You can wait for him in the lobby, I’ll tell him you were looking for him, Miss...” she trailed off, not knowing the name of the mysterious woman.

“Mikasa Ackerman,” the woman replied slowly, her eyes narrowing before glaring at the closed door of the head of department’s office. “He’s with Levi, isn’t he.”

It wasn’t even a question and the intern gulped loudly. Mikasa Ackerman, she said her name was. Levi Ackerman. Was this his wife? If so, then she couldn’t fathom why he would cheat on her. She was beautiful. Every man’s dream and every woman’s goal.

The girl jumped again at the growl that left Mikasa Ackerman’s lips resembling something like “thanks”, before she stepped into the open space beyond the doorway.

Wait a minute.

Mikasa Ackerman was probably Levi Ackerman’s wife. She was looking for Eren Jaeger, who was having an affair with her husband. She immediately assumed that since the man was “busy”, he had to be with her husband. Unless they had some kind of open relationship, which was unlikely judging from how angry she seemed...

Hell was about to go down.

The intern turned around with wide eyes and watched as the woman stalked through the department, greeting everyone she passed. She obviously knew these people well; she even stopped to exchange a few words with some of them.

Particularly Petra Bossard, the cheery woman who doubled as the voice of reason in the department, especially when it came to her husband Auruo. “Hey, Mikasa! Long time no see!”

Mikasa smiled warmly at the other woman, answering in kind, “Hello, Petra. How are you?”

“I’m great, thanks!” Petra sang back happily. “You came to pick him up?”

The taller woman sighed, suddenly seeming tired. “Yeah. I texted him, like, fifteen minutes ago that we were in the lot. I swear to god, if we are late, I’m not covering his ass when mom goes off on her ‘you don’t care about me at all’ rant.”

Petra giggled, covering her mouth gracefully. “My mom does the same thing when we visit.” Mikasa just shook her head in resignation and the ginger continued, “Tell her we said hi and happy birthday,” she smiled while Mikasa nodded with a smile of her own, before jerking her hand towards the office door. “They’ve been in there for, like, ten minutes.”

Now the Asian rolled her eyes. “I swear to god I’ll murder them one day.”

Petra laughed again, patting her shoulder. “We all want to do that sometimes, trust me. But Erwin will cry if you take away his best friend and employee. None of us want to see that.”

Mikasa joined in on her laughter, the mental image of the Captain America look alike in tears over a tiny coffin simply too hilarious not to make her react. “Indeed. Anyway, I’m going to drag them out, now. Loved talking to you.”

“Me, too, Mikasa. All of us need to get together soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll call Sasha to organize something.”

“Great! Let us know how it went.”

Mikasa smiled widely and nodded, before striding on ahead and towards the closed door purposefully. By the point she came to a stop in front of it, the whole office looked on with grins on their faces.

Mikasa visibly took a deep breath before raising her hand to hit the door so hard it looked like it would fall out of its hinges. “I’m giving you five seconds to get dressed before I come in, take a video and send it to Hanji!”

A loud, muffled squeak and some cursing could be heard from inside the office and the whole squad burst out laughing. Soon the sound of the lock could be heard and Mikasa looked back with a self-satisfied smile, receiving a round of applause and several thumb-ups in return.

Their antics earned them a death glare from Levi as soon as he emerged from his door, but the blush on Eren’s face negated it, coming out right behind Levi, holding his hand. The display only resulted in a cat call and more laughter and Levi sadly recalling the times when his glare worked on these people.

“Hey, Mika,” Eren waved with hesitation, which was only met with an unimpressed stare. “Uhm, did you wait long?” he tried, not sure how to handle this.

“Eren, seriously, I texted you ages ago. Check your goddamn phone.” The woman deadpanned, shooting a glare of her own towards the short man sharing her surname.

Eren only blushed deeper, going to explain, “Well, I know! I read the text and went to say bye to Levi but then we got side-tracked and didn’t realize so much time passed and-”

“Right,” Mikasa interrupted still obviously unimpressed. “You know, one would think that after, what, ten years of being married, you would keep your hands to yourselves but _no_. I just _have to_ barge in on my brother having sex with my cousin at least once a week.”

Another round of giggles went around the room as Eren puffed up in anger, glaring at his sister. “ _Eleven_ years. You were my Maid of honor; you should know that damn well.”

“ _That’s_ what you get upset about,” Levi spoke up for the first time, incredulous.

“Shut up, shorty,” Mikasa barked, only receiving an eye roll in return. “I can’t believe Erwin lets you work on the same floor. Worse, in the same _office_.”

“We might have some incriminating material on him,” Eren noted with a smirk, intending for it to only be heard by his husband but failing.

Mikasa seethed and continued to scold her brother and his husband, ignoring the fact she was only making them more late for their mother’s birthday party and forcing Armin to wait idly in the car, bored, and not knowing what was taking so long.

Meanwhile, the intern still standing rooted to the spot in the doorway gaped at the scene, the dots there, glaringly obvious, but refusing to connect. She was only sure of one thing: the rumors were terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Eren’s phone rang.

He groaned in frustration at being interrupted as he was swamped with work that day. Levi was at home sick so all of his responsibilities fell on Eren’s shoulders as his assistant manager, on top of his own things. It was terrible and he hated it. But there was nothing he could do but clench his teeth and hope to survive.

He snatched the annoying device since the phone wouldn’t shut up, and looked at the caller ID.

He felt like banging his head against the wall. Seriously, this was the third time today and it was not even lunch-time yet. Reluctantly, he swiped at the accept button, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Yes?” he sighed, resigned. “No, I’m still at work. ...The boss is sick, you see. I have to take care of the department. ...No, I seriously can’t leave just because you want me to. ...Honestly, I don’t give a damn. You can’t do shit about it. ...No. ...Just take your goddamn medicine and pass out for a few hours and let me work, okay? The more you keep me away, the longer it will take me, and the later I will get home. ...Yes, I’m serious. ...Bye. Don’t forget to eat! And drink! Lots of tea, you hear? ...Love you, too. ...Yeah. ...Of course. Bye.”

Eren sighed again, shaking his head. Honestly. Levi was like another person when he was sick, it was ridiculous. So clingy and needy; if anyone he dealt with only at work saw him like this, they wouldn’t believe it. They would probably think it was some impersonator or something.

A smile played on Eren’s lips without him realizing until Hanji burst into the office minutes later and perched herself on top of his desk.

Eren stopped reading the report in favor of raising his eyebrows at the woman in expectation. She only grinned back, not saying anything for a while. They just sat there like that for minutes, looking at each other, waiting who would be the first to break.

Of course it was Hanji. She was too excitable to stay still for too long.

“So...” she drew out.

Eren only reclined further in his chair, waiting.

Hanji’s grin widened. “Levi called me.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “No,” he stated firmly, sitting back up to return to work, set on ignoring Hanji as she rattled on and on about how her best friend was too cute and how Eren was so cruel for leaving the poor tiny baby alone to suffer his terrible fate.

Honestly. Eren couldn’t wait for Levi to be healthy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this stupid? Yes. Do I regret writing it? No(t yet).
> 
> Yes, I know I should be writing the new chapter of A Little Bundle of Drama, but... I had a rough two weeks and wanted to indulge myself in something silly. Sue me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the stupid as much as I did ^^;;


End file.
